


'The horror of our love'

by Diana924



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Siete dei mostri, contro natura, siete due mostri senza vergogna, Lucille sentiva le parole di sua madre soffiarle attorno quasi ogni giorno, specialmente la notte quando Thomas la raggiungeva. Era lei che si prendeva cura di lui, che lo amava disinteressatamente, che gli aveva dato tutto e che lo comprendeva, quelle parole non le facevano male come il primo giorno che le aveva udite, specialmente perché dopo la mamma non disse più niente.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	'The horror of our love'

Siete dei mostri, contro natura, siete due mostri senza vergogna, Lucille sentiva le parole di sua madre soffiarle attorno quasi ogni giorno, specialmente la notte quando Thomas la raggiungeva. Era lei che si prendeva cura di lui, che lo amava disinteressatamente, che gli aveva dato tutto e che lo comprendeva, quelle parole non le facevano male come il primo giorno che le aveva udite, specialmente perché dopo la mamma non disse più niente.

C’era qualcosa di sbagliato nel loro amore, così le era stato insegnato, ma le bastava sentire le mani di suo fratello che le alzavano lentamente la gonna e la sua bocca sul suo corpo e Lucille scacciava quel pensiero, nel loro amore non c’era nulla di sbagliato, anzi tutto era sublime, sublime e perfetto. Amore, il loro era amore, non quella parodia che dovevano mostrare ogni volta, sapeva bene che quello era dovere, che le aveva sposate solamente per dovere e soprattutto che non c’era stata consumazione, lei non avrebbe permesso che quelle donne lo toccassero, non suo fratello. Lucille sorrideva nel sentire i suoi baci su di sé e fremeva nel sentire le mani di lui che l’accarezzavano, come poco prima che la mamma li sorprendesse.

Thomas conosceva ogni singola porzione del suo corpo e per quello sapeva esattamente come toccarla, dove toccarla e quanto a lungo indugiare su di lei, Lucille raramente gemeva limitandosi ad ansiti e a sospiri carichi di piacere, per quanto amasse Thomas doveva trattenersi e quello faceva male. Cercò la bocca di suo fratello con furia e disperazione per ricordargli che lui era suo, solo suo e non della piccola Edith, avevano bisogno dei suoi soldi e basta. Inoltre cosa poteva dargli quella bambina che lei non poteva?

Lei era la donna perfetta per lui, solo lei si disse mentre apriva dolcemente le gambe per permettergli di possederla, aveva così tanto bisogno di quel contatto, di Thomas, di suo fratello. Se fosse stato diverso, se … lei doveva prendersi cura di Thomas come lui si prendeva cura di Crimson Peak, per questo era lei ad occuparsi di quello e sapeva che Thomas la odiava, la odiava e l’amava allo stesso modo e Lucille non riusciva a farne a meno notte dopo notte.

Ansimò il suo nome stringendosi a lui, percorrendo la sua schiena con le dita facendolo ansimare, la sua voce che lo guidava dolcemente, Thomas aveva così tanto bisogno di lei, lei doveva semplicemente ricordarglielo ogni notte. Thomas si mosse dentro di lei con abilità nata dall’esperienza, stringendola a sé, accarezzandole dolcemente i seni e cercando la sua bocca, Lucille dopo qualche sitante prese il controllo del bacio rendendolo più passionale, più lussurioso, da amanti quasi.  
Il loro amore era un orrore per chiunque nel mondo, forse era sbagliato ma per Lucille era la cosa migliore che mai le fosse capitata, amava così tanto Thomas, come nessuna delle altre donne avrebbe mai potuto amarlo e questo lo sapevano entrambi, Thomas l’amava e l’avrebbe amata per sempre, era tutto così semplice si disse sentendo il piacere aumentare sempre di più: si appartenevano e questo non poteva mutare in alcun modo si disse prima di sentire una sensazione familiare e chiudere gli occhi gemendo il nome di suo fratello, Lucille Sharpe amava così tanto Thomas e non avrebbe mai permesso che lui l’abbandonasse, mai.


End file.
